Human Republic Navy
The Human Republic Navy recieves the most funding of any other branch of the Human Republic Military . Background The Human Republic Navy is a branch of the Human Republic military, handling all space and water operations. The Navy operating in-atmosphere, on water, has been nicknamed the "wet" navy, whereas the portion operating in space has been nicknamed the "black" navy, because of the tendency for Human ships to be black in colour. Most of the production of Human ships is handled by Rodman-Dewey Shipyards. Until the 22nd Century, Human space travel had been severely limited. Up until then, human exploration was limited to large, clumsy, and fragile ships with uncomfortable interiors that tooks anywhere from months to years to travel through deltaspace and reach potential colonies. When the first Rodman-Dewey shipyard opened on Mars in 2098, Rodman-Dewey, in conjunction with Krause Enterprises, Suki-Stoyer Interstellar, and BKI, designed and built the first space-capable Republic naval ships, which had tougher hulls, magnetic radiation shielding, and more comfortable living conditions. In 2201, Humans were ill-prepared for the Cetza war. Human infantry saw little combat, as most of the war was fought by the other allies of the Human Republic. The Human Navy was small compared to others, having only 1,500 ships. 1,000 of those ships were frigates. After the Shey war, Human fleets grew exponentially in power and size. With a sizeable fleet numbering in the thousands by 2410, and advanced technology from the Shey, the Human Navy was the strongest of them all. Armament The primary weapon of most Human ships is the Helios Gun. Almost all ships in the Human navy are also equipped with a wide variety of missiles. Secondary weapons of many ships consist of a number of Maser guns, which replaced the Hubble laser batteries used before. These guns were relatively cheap to produce. As a result, when a Human ship fires a full broadside, it's usually all Maser guns. Human ships also require point-defense weapons. To meet this need, the Gleaves laser gun was developed. The gun was adequate enough to protect ships from weaker fighters. When the Shey war began, Humans needed more powerful weapons. The Rachneed Plasma turret, developed by the Surin Merchants (A Nayam company), meet that need. It was fully capable of protecting a ship from any sort of fighter-craft the Shey had. Human ships tend carry large marine detachments for planetary assault, boarding actions, and their own internal security. A significant amount of the interior of ships are dedicated to housing marines, their weapons, and vehicles. Human ships also usually carry an amount of fighters and/or bombers. "Wet" Navy The HRN still upkeeps fleets of watercraft, ranging from small patrol boats to large aircraft carriers. It is unknown how many water-borne craft the Navy has, but it is accepted to be more than that of the "black" navy. Known HRN Vessels and Stations Vessels Carriers *[http://deltachronicles.wikia.com/wiki/HRS_Augsburg HRS Augsburg]'' ''- Destroyed *HRS Ambient Wonder '' *HRS ''Pythagoras ''- Active *HRS ''Constantinople ''-Active *HRS ''Celestial Lady '' *HRS ''Siren of Hyperion '' *HRS ''Benjamin Franklin '' *HRS ''Abraham Lincoln '' *HRS ''Robert Heinlein *HRS Astral Flame '' *HRS ''Cornucopia ''- Active Cruisers *[http://deltachronicles.wikia.com/wiki/HRS_Ingolstadt HRS ''Ingolstadt] - Destroyed *HRS Ulysses ''- Active *HRS ''Stalingrad ''- Active *HRs ''Gorbachev - Active *HRS Denmark - Active *HRS Turkey ''- Active *HRS ''Bill Clinton *HRS Barrack Obama *HRS Delaware *HRS California *HRS Florida *HRS Argo *HRS Midway *HRS Triumphant *HRS Truth or Dare *HRS Red Sorrow *HRS Red Rain *HRS Stellar Horizon *HRS Celestial Horizon *HRS Pike of Passion - Active *HRS Wind of Silence (Stealth) *HRS Red Sky *HRS'' Blue Moon'' *HRS Endless Summer *HRS Phobos - Active Destroyers *HRS Fort Myers - Active *HRS Security *HRS Liberty *HRS Happiness *HRS Pony Express *HRS Cicada *HRS Rome Courier *HRS Astral Horizon *HRS Homecoming *HRS Into Darkness *HRS Invictus - Active *HRS Eye of the Oracle *HRS Essence of Life *HRS Archer ''- Active *HRS ''Inquisitor ''- Active *HRS ''Cataphract ''- Active Frigates *HRS ''Now You See Me - Active *HRS Perseus ''- Frigate *HRS ''Cameron - Active *HRS Andorra ''- Active *HRS ''Gaul ''- Active *HRS ''Tacitus *HRS Iroquois *HRS Cherokee *HRS Seminole *HRS Black Foot *HRS Miami *HRS'' Fifty-One'' (Stealth) *HRS Dragonfly *HRS Kestrel *HRS Renegade *HRS Aura ''(Stealth) *HRS ''Cemetary Waltz (Stealth) - Destroyed *HRS Wolf Moon *HRS'' Manchester'' - Active *HRS Saratoga - Active *HRS Eternal Vigilance (Stealth) - Active *HRS Agamemnon - Active *HRS Apollo - Active *HRS First to Know - Destroyed Corvettes *HRS Swift Justice '' *HRS ''Cemetary Waltz (Stealth) - Destroyed Battleships *[http://deltachronicles.wikia.com/wiki/HRS_Nuremberg HRS Nuremberg] *HRS'' Manhattan'' - Active *HRS Moscow ''- Active *HRS ''London - Active *[http://deltachronicles.wikia.com/wiki/HRS_Lady_Liberty HRS Lady Liberty] - Retired *HRS Perchance to Dream *HRS Leonidas ''- Active *HRS ''Price of Freedom *HRS James Madison *HRS Celestial Queen *HRS Hammer of Business - Active *HRS Apocalypso ''- Active Battlecruisers *HRS ''Sparta - Active *HRS Switzerland ''- Active *HRS ''Finland - Active *HRS Jewel of the Ocean *HRS Texas *HRS Endeavor *HRS Celestial Princess *HRS Greedy Killer - Active Dreadnoughts *HRS Assumption of Risk *HRS Spartacus *HRS Star of Salisbury *HRS Spain *HRS Dauntless *HRS Accordance *HRS George Washington *HRS Thomas Jefferson *HRS Franklin D. Roosevelt *HRS Columbia *HRS Queen of Crows *HRS Shield of Faith *HRS Deliverance for All *HRS Apotheosis *HRS Invincible *HRS Diplomat *HRS In Shining Defiance Research Vessels *HRS Aristotle - Active *HRS Aesop -Active *HRS Socrates - Active *HRS Theodorus - Active *HRS Plutarch - Active *HRS Plato - Active *HRS Homer - Active *HRS Hippocrates ''- Active *HRS ''Herodotus - Active *HRS Eratosthanes ''- Active *HRS ''John Glenn *HRS Sally Ride *HRS Hipparchus *HRS Sweet Blossom Stations Orbital Defense Stations *''Orlando Station'' - Active *''Sparta Station'' - Active *''Athens Station'' - Active *''Saint Lucie Station'' - Active *''Essex Station'' - Active *''Brasilia'' Station - Defunct *''Shanghai Station'' - Defunct Other orbital stations *''Vegas 6'' - Club orbiting Earth, active *Sol Defense Network - active Mobile Stations *''Delphi'' - Remote Scanning Station, active Medical Stations *CIA Medical Facility - active Notable persons *Admiral A. Schaeffer *Admiral Daniel Harris *Lieutenant Commander Jose Ramirez *Rear Admiral Weston Quincy Category:Military Branches